A shocking turn of events
by bluecow
Summary: Kaiba suggests something that appeals to both his and Joey's kinks in a somewhat public manner.


Wow, OK, I got this request, like a week ago from Remy Nela (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/3209375/), and I've yet to come up with an actually acceptable plot. So, uh… have this instead?

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Wat're ya talkin' about, Kaiba?" Your thick accent resounded off the bathroom walls, could probably be heard from the hallway. It's a good thing those hallways were deserted…

After a particularly noticeable tussle before class with your on-the-so-down-low-you're-underground lover, both you and Kaiba had been stuck in detention, which is probably one of the more favourable outcomes, considering how noticeable it was that his hips were grinding onto yours. So here you are, stuck at school after dark, being dragged into the bathroom from the empty hallways by Kaiba.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He replied, quieter and much less angry than your startled screech. He rocked his hand, making the collar on his outstretched forefinger spin, drawing even more attention to it. "Just do up your collar for once and no one will see it."

"'m not worried 'bout that… more the big spiky thing there. Thas right on my throat! Wat even is that?"

"It delivers the shock."

"The… WHAT?" Your eyes popped out of their sockets, your voice hurt your ears as it echoed back, yet you couldn't help but lick your lips a little.

"Don't act so ungrateful, do you know the looks I got when I bought this; just to satisfy your little kink." At his words, you hung your head to hide the flush of your cheeks. "Here, put it on yourself. It'll be the proof of how far you've fallen. To admitting that you're below me, to give me total control over you."

A shiver ran down your spine at his words and you snatched the collar, buckling it up as best you could without stabbing yourself in the jugular. It scratched a little as it rubbed on your skin, making you suddenly glad today was Friday, you got all through the weekend to heal any marks.

"You don't have to go through with this," he taunted you, "You can back out now… or you could go through with it." You heard the exact meaning behind his words- be a coward, or a pervert. Your choice.

With a final click, you secure the buckle and he winds the leather leash around his wrist a few times. "Now wat?" You ask, the low level of your voice surprising even you.

"Now, we walk home."

"Wat? You want me ta wear this in public? Where anyone can see?"

"It's certainly not beneath you."  
"Why you…" You slouch and do up the collar of your uniform jacket. A quick inspection in the mirror shows no tell-tale bulge… around your neck at least. You glace at Kaiba to find he's just as aroused as you are; and to think he called it your little kink… "Let's go."

"Ah! Mr Wheeler, Mr Kaiba!" You stop dead in your tracks and nervous sweat starts pouring down from your hairline. Busted. "I hope you learnt your lesson this time, despite how amusing it is to watch your tussles, I can't exactly let you off."

"Nyeheheh… uhh, watevar you say, sir." You say, scratching your neck, as Kaiba moves behind you, hiding the leash from your teacher's sight. A light tingle radiating from the front of your neck has you confused, and your mind barely catches up before your hand scratches at it.

He's turned it on.

In front of your teacher.

Kinky fuck.

"Good, bear in mind; I don't much like staying back this late after school either." The tingle progresses into a harsh sear and you're sure the amount of sweat you're practically dripping onto the floor isn't helping your cause.

"Ok, sir."

"Goodnight boys." You watched as he turned and walked down the hall away from you, letting out a nervous breath you weren't aware you were holding. "Oh, and Mr Kaiba," He called, making you jump a little. "What pet store did you happen to buy that from? My wife's been enquiring lately."

Your jaw hit the floor in a very comical manner, in a way that if you were a cartoon character, you're sure it would have literally hit the floor. Kaiba replied with a dazed "Pet's Palace." And you watched as the figure retreated, chuckling.

"Let's walk you home…" Kaiba broke the incredibly awkward slice that your teacher had left.

"'Kay."

Kaiba led you out the back gate of the school, towards your house; you're thanking the sweet merciful heavens the way home is pretty much nothing but backstreets and shady parks. No innocent passers-by to see and freak the fuck out, and pretty much any questionable characters in your area you can, and have, taken before.

The occasional soft searing jolts got kicked up to violent prickles, the equivalent of that time Tristan dared you to like 5 9-volt batteries at once, but on your neck. The adapters were stabbing your throat and the leather was already wearing down some skin, God, you'd never been more humiliated or aroused in all your life.

"OK, mutt, unbutton your jacket." You stared at him, dumbfounded, when another jolt made you wince. You were just about to enter a park which looked completely abandoned… how bad can it be? You let out a soft whimper that would be a stab to your pride, were you not enjoying this so much, and unbuttoned your jacket, exposing the collar to anyone around.

As you walked through the park, you noticed how much more room there is like this; every time you began to relax, Kaiba reached into his jacket pocket and gave you a good kick, producing a strangled whine that turned out like a moan. You let out a yelp when he pulled harshly on the leash, the action along with his low growl going straight to your groin. "Hands behind you back, and keep your chin up, let the world know that you're my mutt, that I own you, that no one else is allowed to do this to you.

"I can see your pulse jumping under the collar, though I'm surprised it hasn't all been diverted elsewhere…" He eyed off the obvious bulge straining the front of your uniform pants, in a way that can only be described as hungry.

Just as you let down your guard, he really let you have it with the collar, and as you attempted to get your breath back, he dragged you off the path and behind the restroom. Warm, firm, claiming lips were on yours as he pushed you flat against the back wall; a shock from the collar had you crying out breathlessly, giving him a perfect opportunity to shove his tongue in.

You panted harshly when you lips separate, large, rough hands on your shoulders shoved you down onto your knees, then pushed your head towards the tent in the pants before you. You raised trembling hands up to undo the button and slowly unzipped his fly with your teeth; the way you know he likes it.

You reached into his briefs to pull him out when he shocked you again, you hand tightened on his member and twisted slightly, resulting in the hottest groan you'd ever heard. You pumped him slowly, torturously and at the times when you weren't being electrocuted or called dirty names amongst his moans, you felt somewhat empowered.

The hand in your hair gave a rough pull and your whimper made his cock visibly twitch; and damn, if that wasn't the fucking sexiest thing…

You soon found yourself with your nose nestled close into the patch of hair above his dick. Taking the hint, you slowly began to lick up the underside, tracing the throbbing vein with the tip of your tongue, before placing a flat, hard lick to the head, smearing salty precum along your tastebuds. You squeezed your thumbs (a handy little trick you learnt for supressing your gag reflex) and ran you tongue downwards as you closed your mouth over him.

Kaiba learnt fairly quickly that shocking you in your current position wasn't the best idea, when you nearly bit his business in two, which earned you a smack to the head. Hollowing your cheeks as you pulled up and flicking your tongue over the head, soon had him a mess, not to mention when you swallowed him back in, your throat clamped down on the tip. His grip on your hair tightened and with a short grunt of "Mutt", he shot down your throat filling your mouth with an awful sour, bitter, salty taste that you were beginning to become accustomed to.

You milked him for as long as you could, before he pulled you off, shoved himself back into his pants, yanked you up by the leash and walked off with you. When you were back on the path, you opened your mouth to whine out "Kaiba, I-" only to be cut off by a jolt that went right through your spine, to your toes, then back up to rest at your crotch.

"Just wait, Wheeler, follow me." You shut up and followed, the bulge in your pants so hard it hurt to walk, Hell, it'd hurt to sit still. "Here."

You look forward to see an illuminated cricket pitch. "You want to cum? Go sit in the centre and jack off." Kaiba deadpanned, dropping the leash by his side and looking at you expectantly.

Slowly, with your head bowed out of shame and your cheeks flushing so badly that you're amazed there's any blood left for your boner, which, at the moment, does have highest priority, you make your way out to the middle. God, this is so depraved… you couldn't help but palm yourself through your pants.

You knelt down in the middle of the pitch, sitting on your lower legs and taking in a deep, shuddering breath of air that smelled of freshly chopped grass. You couldn't help but squeeze your eyes shut as tightly as you could as you began to play with yourself, easily falling into a rhythm of stroke, twist, pull that you'd perfected before you had Kaiba. You snuck two of your fingers into your mouth, sucking and lapping generously, before working them downwards to tease your opening.

You let out a low keen as you push one inside and bend it to harass your prostate in a way that has stars forming behind you eyelids. You have both fingers inside yourself, brutally prodding away, and your other hand tugging almost painfully on your cock, but what tips you over the edge is the violent shock that runs across your sweat-prickled skin.

As you come down from your high, wipe your hands on the grass and tuck yourself back into your pants, you look around for Kaiba. He's not where he was before… he's a few metres to the right… beating the crap out of an old man with a tent in his jeans…


End file.
